


i love you

by Piercy_wearcy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Sad, car crash, i had too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/Piercy_wearcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three years since Ryan had asked Gavin out and he nodded yes, it had been one year since Ryan asked him to marry him and Gavin nodded yes. Gavin free was mute by choice, or that was what Ryan thought anyways. He was from England but had no idea if he had an accent or not, the Georgian man always tried to get him to say something, anything and it was slowly driving him crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainistorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainistorm/gifts).



It had been three years since Ryan had asked Gavin out and he nodded yes, it had been one year since Ryan asked him to marry him and Gavin nodded yes. Gavin free was mute by choice, or that was what Ryan thought anyways. He was from England but had no idea if he had an accent or not, the Georgian man always tried to get him to say something, anything and it was slowly driving him crazy. Don’t get him wrong he loved the silence but the house being dead quiet besides the hums and whirs of their electronics was slowly ticking away his sanity. He got little squeaks out of him when he grabbed his waist from behind but nothing more than that, everyday Ryan would go to work at the electronic repair shop and Gavin would stay at home cleaning, cooking, listening to music way too loudly etc.  
“I’m heading to work, see you tonight Gav!” I yell down the hallway, I smile as two loud thumps ech down the hall; they had made little signals so they could communicate without having to use a notepad and a pen. A soft ding radiates from my pocket and I fish out my phone   
Gavy wavy: I love you  
“I love you too” I say aloud in the silent house, slipping on my shoes and I walk out the door and jogg over too my car; I could not be late again.  
\----  
Gavy wavy: what do you want for diner?  
Ry-bread: what would you like?  
Gavy wavy: it really doesn’t matter to me  
Ry-bread: are you sure  
Ry-bread: nothing you’re forgetting?  
Gavy wavy: no, is there something I need to remember?  
Ry-bread: nope. Nothing  
Gavy wavy: so what do you want?  
Ry-bread: want to just go out?  
Gavy wavy: can we order it in tonight?  
I sit at my desk staring down at my phone ‘you forgot’ I type slowly, but then erase it quickly  
Ry-bread: yeah  
I close my phone and go back to work, some lady claiming that the C.I.A was stalking her; this was going to be a fun case. By the time I finished explaining that the little icon at the top of her browser was not the C.I.A lunch had rolled around, I get out of my desk and walked through the crowded office to the kitchen; bending down to open the small fridge I pull out a diet Dr.Pepper. The cold slick can slipping out of my hand onto the floor, busting one of the edges and spraying the sticky syrup around the small room  
“Good job fag” says one of my many co-workers kicking the can as he walks by. After mopping up the mess, I walk back to my desk stomach grumbling loudly, I glance over at the calendar I notice the little ring drawn on the date. I rip it off the wall and throw it into the trash can along with the many failed attempt to fix some persons mac, flustered I walked out the front door abandoning my work and making a b-line to the smoking group.  
“Can anybody spare one?” I ask extending my hand, one person handing me a lighter and a cigarette. This was one thing I said I was never going to do again but damn I need a smoke right now, I put the filter into my mouth and lite the outer end inhaling a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Sighing I hand the lighter back to the person that gave it to me and pull my phone out of my pocket  
Gavy wavy: Ryan, I feel like I’m missing something  
Gavy wavy: Ryan answer me  
Gavy wavy: answer me  
I click off my phone and place it back in my pocket, taking the last puff of my cigarette and throw it to the ground, stomping on it and twist my foot to put out the flame.  
\----  
‘He better answer me’ I thought pacing the house, it had been an hour since I last texted him and I was growing impatient   
‘I swear to-‘my thought was cut off by the little buzz of my phone on the coffee table, rushing over I pick up the phone and unlocked it  
Ry-bread: call me  
I froze  
‘Is he expecting me to talk’ I thought to myself, clicking the green phone button next to Ryan’s contact name   
“Hey Gav, I just needed to talk to you” said Ryan immediately  
\--  
I have the phone stuck in between my shoulder and hmy ear, both hands on the steering wheel of my car.  
“I’m leaving work early, and I’m picking up pizza from dominos, is that good with you?” I ask hoping for a verbal answer but was answered by three loud stomps, disappointed I pull out of the parking lot of the small building. I Sped up a little to try and catch the light my phone slipped from my grasp, I leaned down to try and catch I but failed.  
“I’ll be home in a bit” I said “I lo-“I was cut short  
The world around me slowed down to an extremely slow pace, I looked out my window to see the front end of a red car smashing into my door. The front windshield shattered into a million pieces flying into my face and drawing blood from my body, my head thrashes about as I’m hurled upside down. The impact from the ground caving in the roof of my car squeezing my body into an impossibly tight ball, black dots began to obstruct my vision; they grow larger until all I can see is black. For an instance I feel the excruciating pain of what had is happening and I scream out in pain, my vision slowly fades back in and I’m standing in the middle of the street. EMT’s rushing around the scene, my car sits on its top completely smashed and I can see my body limp in the driver’s seat  
“NO” I yell loudly trying hard not to trip over all the debris, my body moving through the air like molasses   
“NO” I continue screaming, my vision going dotted again I collapse on the cold ground of the road  
\---  
I continue pacing around the house  
‘He never, EVER ends anything so suddenly” I think to himself, a knock at the door jolts me from my thoughts, I run over to the door and rip it open.  
“Mr. Free?” asks the officer, taking off his hat slowly. I nod intently trying to say yes without stomping  
“It’s Mr. Haywood, he’s gotten into an accident and is currently in the hospital” I place my hands to my mouth, the overpowering feeling of realization throws me down as I double over. The officer grabs my elbow trying to support me  
“Would you like a ride to the hospital?” he asked, I shook my head yes grabbing the keys from the counter and walking quickly behind the officer.  
Gavin: Geoff its Ryan, he’s in the hospital  
Geoff: what happened?  
Gavin: car crash  
Geoff: do you want me too?  
Gavin: yeah   
I stare out the window of the cop car, tears streaking my face.  
\---  
“No no no NO NO” I yell pacing the small room, my unconscious body laying in the hospital bed to the left of me.   
“I swear to go-“I stopped as a teary eyed Gavin walked into the room “Baby no” I say as I cover my mouth, tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. He chokes back a sob and I move closer trying to wrap my arms around him but they just faze through his thin body  
“God damn it Gav” I whisper  
\----  
I sit in front of the mirror in our bedroom   
“I” I say aloud  
“I” I say again, nothing sounds right coming out of my mouth; I listen to the recording of Ryan’s voice again  
“I love you” it says flawlessly, it had been a month since the crash and they didn’t know if he was ever going to wake up so the lest he could do was speak for his lover boy  
“llll” I say trying to get the syllables right  
“I llovve” I mumble   
‘Speak up’ I think to my self  
“I love” I practically yell at myself   
‘Not so loud’  
“I love you” I say, the first sentence I’ve said in years  
“I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you” I repeat to myself over and over again  
\---  
I look up too se Gavin walk into the room, he walks towards my body and pulls a chair up next to the bed ignoring the nurse completely  
“I love you” he states staring straight into my eyes  
“I love you Ryan Haywood” he says grabbing my hand and squeezing my hand tightly, I feel faint as if I’m being lifted off the ground, my vision dotting out again. The beeping of the monitor slows and a voice over the inter com says  
“We have a code blue in room 202, I repeat we have a code blue in room 202” Gavin gets dragged away by two large male nurses   
“I LOVE YOU” he screams, resisting the force, my vision goes black and the faint sound of a constant ringing and Gavin screaming plays me to sleep.


End file.
